1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved system for removing material with a high velocity jet of working fluid and more particularly to a new and improved system employing an ultra-high pressure liquid pump capable of producing outlet liquid pressures in the range of 50,000 psi and above for use in forming a high velocity jet for cutting and removal of material from a workpiece impacted by the high velocity jet. In most applications, the working fluid comprises a high velocity stream of water formed by a high grade nozzle structure which discharges the water at velocities in excess of the speed of sound in a narrow stream. These high velocity jets of water are useful in cutting a wide variety of different substances ranging from styrofoam or plastic material through aluminum, steel, titanium, concrete, glass, paper and other materials when the water is mixed with abrasive particles. Moreover, high velocity water streams in accordance with the present invention have been used for surgical purposes and in mining operations for coal and a wide variety of metals and minerals.
2. Background of the Prior Art
High velocity, thin streams or jets of fluid such as water and water with abrasive material carried thereby have been used for cutting and abrading away a wide variety of materials. In some applications, hydraulically driven double acting piston intensifiers have been provided and while these types of intensifiers are capable of generating the needed ultra-high pressure for forming a high velocity jet stream, they have suffered from problems resulting from leakage and from the pulsating nature of the output of high pressure fluid therefrom. Moreover previous high pressure intensifiers generated high noise levels and vibration resulting in maintenance problems and environmental objections to their use.